


Frightened by the Bite

by rujakcuka



Series: kissing a wound [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/rujakcuka
Summary: In which Eren died; Mikasa and Armin only had each other and four years.





	Frightened by the Bite

**Author's Note:**

> the title was taken from 505 by arctic monkeys.

Armin and Mikasa stared at each other.

They originally wanted to have a relaxing afternoon by drinking some tea and chatting in Armin’s room, just the two of them. It wasn’t everyday they had a day off together, so it was a good chance. Several days ago it rained, yet today was sunny.

Six months were really a long time and exhausting.

Even though they stared at each other, their expression was different. While Mikasa was staring without any kind of notable expression, Armin’s eyes were widened in surprise—as if he saw a serial killer who’s trying to murder him. He knew she was waiting though.

His hand pinched his own nose, his cheeks red in embarrassment. “Wait,” he said after a while, closing his eyes. His hand was raised. “I—I have to process.” The woman sitting in front of him only nodded in response, even though Armin couldn’t see that.

The thought wasn’t fully bad. Armin could be with his best friend and so did Mikasa. They knew perfectly about each other’s behavior and way of thinking. They could protect each other. Although the blue-eyed man wasn’t sure about the woman’s opinion about him, he couldn’t deny her beauty ever since from their childhood. The thought made his heart raced, but it also made him hurt.

“Mikasa,” Armin began, faking a cough beforehand. “Have you thought about it over?”

“Yes.”

“Over and over?”

“Yes.”

The shorter man sighed. “You’re at the great disadvantage here,” he paused for a moment to drink his tea, distracting himself from her piercing eyes. “Are you sure?”

He knew there was no use debating with her. She had a strong determination since the beginning and she was far from stupid. Armin might be superior when it came to knowledge, but Mikasa wasn’t only strong physically. He still had to made her sure that she didn’t make the wrong choice.

Now it was the turn of black-haired woman to sigh. “Armin,” she uttered, looking at him who quietly and slowly ran his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration. “I don’t see why marrying you is a problem.” She bit a biscuit from the table. “We’re twenty four. I’m good with not holding a celebration. Only a marriage certificate is fine.”

Both of them knew celebration wasn’t the problem. They often had additional salaries—Armin from making strategies and his titan power, Mikasa from her contribution during expeditions—so holding a party was a piece of cake. Neither of them was good with parties, so only having a marriage certificate was a good idea.

With his own condition, Armin knew he was the problem here, but decided not to say anything because it would make her sad. Four years were probably worth it.

After waiting for a few minutes, but feeling like an eternity, Mikasa heard Armin spoke.

“With one condition.”

“What is it?”

They stared at each other again, but now Armin’s more composed. “Keep your last name. I’m going to request it to the court,” he responded and stood up, biscuit crumble’s falling off his lap. “It’s important for the humanity.”

Mikasa wondered about how Armin could still think of humanity after all this time.


End file.
